The field of the present invention relates to a variable-pitch mechanism for use in an airplane, a ship, or the like, and more particularly to a mechanism for adjusting the pitch of a plurality of blades of a propeller.
Heretofore there have been proposed various variable-pitch mechanisms employing a rack and pinion, a cam, a link, and the like, but the conventional mechanisms have been costly since they are complex in structure and difficult to machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variable-pitch mechanism which is of a simple structure and can be machined with ease.